


Thunk

by kakairupowns (miharu)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-01
Updated: 2008-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miharu/pseuds/kakairupowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro is a bad influence for Luffy. Poor Sanji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunk

**Author's Note:**

> Mentioned ZoSan. Otherwise Luffy and Sanji gen.

Something _thunk_ -ed against the back of his head, for the fifth time in a row. Sanji gripped the handle of his knife tighter and paused only momentarily in his chopping. He counted to ten quickly in his head, taking a deep breath. Slightly calmer, he tightened his hold and resumed.

Thirty seconds passed. He counted.

 _Thunk_.

Chop, chop… chop, chop, chop.

 _Thunk_.

Ch – chop, chop chop.

 _Thunk_.

Chopchopchopchop.

 _THUNK_.

“What the hell do you want, shitty-marimo?!” he whirled around, foot raised and ready to pound some sense into that thick skull of the man who was grudgingly referred to as his boyfriend. The only reason that he had that title, was because Sanji was nothing if not faithful, and was adamant about not cheating on anyone he was with.

That’s _all_. Really.

Mid-kick, he stopped short, scant millimeters between Luffy and a huge bruise.

“… Luffy? What are you doing in here?” he asked, truly confused.

Luffy blinked at him and then grinned wide enough to split his face. “Look, Sanji! Zoro gave me this cool ball, and it bounces back off of _anything_ you throw it at! Pretty neat, huh?” He brandished the small toy in the cook’s face, so close he had to cross his eyes to view it properly.

Lowering his foot to the ground, he spoke to his rubber captain in a voice that Usopp had long ago labeled the ‘run-away-really-fast-before-Sanji-leaves-a-shoe-print-in-your-skull’ voice.

“Luffy. Why were you bouncing it off of my head?”

Luffy looked away from the bouncy ball, which he’d bounced so it was ricocheting off of the floor and ceiling, respectively, repeatedly. Sanji grabbed it mid-descent, to get his attention.

“Hmm? Oh! Zoro told me that you liked it.” With a final grin he snatched the bouncy ball back and threw it out the galley door with a call of, “Usopp, catch!”


End file.
